Power Rangers Ancient Power
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: M por cualquier caso... Un nuevo Grupo de Rangers se alza para defender el mundo de un mal, el cual hará todo para tomar el mundo... Excepto mandar más de 3 o 2 monstruos a la vez.
1. Chapter 1.Los Ancient Rangers Nacen.

**Esta es mi primer Fic de Power Rangers, como veran se llaman Ancient Power.** **Buenoo... Let's... Start!**.

* * *

 _En un paramo._

En una extraña batalla, diferentes guerreros de un mismo estilo de traje en diferentes colores, luchando contra una silueta monstruosa... Pero aqui no comienza nuestra historia.

* * *

 _En Angel Grove._

Angel Grove, la ciudad que vio el nacer de los Power Rangers, pero por ahora, veamos que pasa un niño cabello negro veia emocionado a los Rangers quienes estaban luchando contra un Monstruo, su cara brillaba de excitacion. Pero su expresion empezo a decaer al ver como derrotaban a los Rangers... Antes de que ellos al final lo derrotaran... Enseñandole algo.

-Los Heroes no son invencibles... Solo son Fuertes pero aun asi tienen el Coraje y Valor para luchar sin importar las veces se caigan... Se levantaran y lucharan por el bien-Dijo el niño, el era un poco poetico... Debes en cuando.

* * *

 _ **Muchos años mas tarde**_ _ **, Meteor City.**_

Meteor City... Esta ciudad era conocida asi por que estaba sobre el posible punto de caida del Meteoro que destruyo a los dinosaurios, se cree segun la inmensurable cantidad de Fosiles encontrados allí. Pero nuestra Historia no inicia con exactitud aqui, exactamente comienza en la Secundaria, Meteor High, la prestigiosa Secundaria blanca y con algunos toques grises y uno que otro marron, gigantesca. Por los pasillo de esta un hombre de cabello negro vestido con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra con toques dorados, unos pantalones negros y unos Zapatos Blancos con negro y Toques dorados. En sus manos tenia un maletin negro con libros de Fisica, Biologia y Quimica adentro. Entrando a un salon de clases en desastre.

-Calmados! Calmados!-Grita el hombre-Lamento la tardanza, Sere su nuevo Profesor Cameron Adams-Dice colocando su maletin en la mesa-Y en esta hora tenemos?

-Historia!-Dice uno de los estudiantes.

-Histori... Espera Historia?-Dice Cameron saliendo del salon colo mira a un numero afuera del salon-Vuelvan a su Desastre me equivoque de salon, creo que el mio es el de al lado-Dice sonriendo como varios del salon se rien estridentemente, antes de volver a su desastre. Como camino denuevo hacia el otro salon-Lamento la Tardanza, Soy Cameron Adams, soy su Profesor de Fisica, Quimica y Biologia, en este momento tenemos clases de... Fisica-Dice Cameron tomando una tiza, empezando a copiar Formulas en el pizarron, en la fila de atras en la esquina del salon, un chico de cabello negro peinado hacia atra con demasiado gel tenia entre sus manos una cuchara metalica puso en esta una bola de pega, mientra en la otra esquina de la misma fila estab un chico, camisa negra, cabello cubriendo su ojo izquierdo con las puntas rojas, su ojo derecho era visible y azul, un jean con cinturon marron y unos zapatos rojos veia con desinteres a la clase, cuando noto al lanza pega apunto de lanzar, cuando planeaba hacer algo, la pega salio volando, entonces el 'Chico Emo' miro la pega voladora, el profesor solo hecho la cabeza hacia la izquierda, dejando a la Pega caer en un espacio justo que hacia dejado, el profesor entonces tomo un cuchillo y corto un circulo en la pega convirtiendo en una O, la palabra sorprendio a todos.

 _'Trata de nuevo, Thompson'_

Siendo la O de Thomp la pega.

-Señor Thompson Castigado-Dice como coloca su mano derecha en la mesa-Y ahora quien puede resolver...-Dice como velozmente escribe una formula-Esta Formula-Dice señalandola, al ver a todos igual que hace un segundo, tomo un par de lentes para ver la lista-Si, aun no necesito lentes-Dice como se los quita haciendo a todos quedar con una cara de 'Que?'-Buenoo... Señor Sab-Dice mirando al 'Chico Emo' ahora conocido como Sab-Puede resolver esto?

-No, Señor-Dice Sab como una de las personas de la primera fila levanta la mano.

-Si, señorita Bright?-Pregunta Cameron-Sabe resolverla?-Pregunta Cameron viendola de frente, una chica rubia camisa azul, falda rosa, zapatos rosas.

-Por supuesto-Dice Bright.

-Ahi va la Cerebrito-Dice Blossom, una chuca de cabello rojo, ojos rojos, y vestida en tonos rosas, riendose con su amigas, como Cameron toma una tiza y la lanza, esta pasa por el lado del ojo de Blossom, y encima de su oreja, asustandola-Oiga eso es abuso de su autoridad y agresion en contra de un estudiante-Dice Blossom

-No se de que hablas, no veo ninguna marca, solo lanze mi tiza hacia la pared por aburrimiento-Dijo como mira hacia el estudiante-Y... Señorita Blossom-Dice Cameron siendo mirado con miedo por el Estudiante-Le recomiendo cerrar la boca durante mis clases-En una de las mesas una chica de cabello rosa, camisa blanca, y falda rosa miraba esto con admiracion. A su lado sentado dos chicos, uno de Amarillo y el otro de negro, El de amarillo llevaba era pelirrojo con toques negros y blancos, un Jean azul y un par de zapatos muy cerrados. El chico de Negro una Jean Negro un poco ajustado y una chaqueta de Cuero, cabello pintado de un color verde con partes negras mayormente en las puntas.

* * *

 _Al final de la clase_ , _Receso._

Cameron, veia saliendo a su clase, cuando miro a todo el grupo, todos lucian como jovenes entusiastas, algunos mas que otros...

-Vieron lo que el Profesor le hizo a Blossom-Dice la pelirosa-Eso fue lo mejor! Fue Impresionante-Dice como toma un poco de jugo de Fresa, Cameron que estba cerca sonrio antes de que; de su bolsillo; una alarma sonara.

-No... No me digas que llego el dia-Dice como entonces sale coriendo por su maletin, toma el mismo cuchillo de antes para empezar a romper la tela del interior, del interior de esta salieron 5 rocas, todas negras, las coloco en la mesa y miro como brillaban-Llego la hora de la Instalacion-Dice Cameron Guardandolas de nuevo en el maletin, y dirijiendose, hacia su auto, lanzo el maletin en el asiento trasero, cuando encendio el auto un cuchillo salio desde el asiento trasero, posandose en su cuello, una mano enguantada de negro-Asi que ya tu saliste por lo que veo, Vernage-Dice como la persona enguantada era una mujer de ojos verdes brillantes, y un vestido blanco con toques negros, sus dos manos enguantadas de negro con tela hasta el codo, una mascara negra y cabello rojizo carmesi.

-Por supuesto tenia que ser yo quien te diera la bienvenida, Cariño, al fin aceptaras o seguiras Terco-Dice Vernage brillando sus ojos aun mas

-Por muy bella que seas tendre. Que Declinar!-Dice como toma su mano y la hace chocar contra el otro asiento, haciendole soltar el cuchillo, con un boton en sus llaves abrio la puerta trasera, las manos de Vernage sostenidas a los lados del asiento de Cameron, la jalo haciendo que se de un cabezaso contra la silla, la empuja hacia afuera del auto, entonces presiona el boton cerrando las puertas, y arranca, Vernage en el suelo, antes de levantarse y decir.

-Espero que termine de entender que me pertenece... Hasta la proxima, Cariño-Dice Vernage, sus ojos brillan haciendo que una distorcion se abra, detras de ella, limpia su vestido y entra en ella, la distorsion entonces empezo a hacer su cuerpo Fisico a ser tragado en un mismo espacio-Ciao!-Dice finalmente para desaparecer por completo, como volvemos a Cameron, el habia llegado a su casa, entro en ella, empezo a mover cosas y a lanzarlas por todas partes, como que buscando algo.

* * *

 _Mientras en la escuela._

Mientras todos comian, Sab estaba debajo de unas escaleras como parecia dibujas, en su lapiz escrito, 'Sab Ray', siendo este su nombre, como lo que dibujaba era un simbolo de Rayo, Segun internet este era uno de los simbolos Rangers, y Ray era uno de ellos, movio un poco su mano para tomar su color dd una manera añadiendo

sombra al dibujo que tenia un toque 3D.

-Asi que dibujando de nuevo aqui debajo, Ray?-Dijo la chica de cabello Rosa, como se acerco.

-Veronica, es extraño verte lejos de tus amigos-Dice Ray viendola de reojo para luego apartar la mirada sonrojado, cambiando la hoja para ponerse a garabatear sin sentido.

-Y que dibujas?-Dice Veronica sentandose a su lado, viendolo.

-Nada en particular, solo garabateo-Dice Ray sonrojado aun mas.

-Sabes... Si cierras los ojos un poco parece... Un Tigre-Dice Veronica, como Ray cierra los ojos un poco viendo que Veronica tenia razon.

-No cualquiera... Es un Trigre Dientes de Sable-Dice Ray sonriendo sin razon.

-Sonreiste!-Exclama Veronica.

-No lo hice-Ray.

-Si!-Veronica.

-No-Ray.

Y asi continuaron un rato hasta que...

-Y ahora por que pelean?-Pregunto el el chico de negro.

-Es que Ray sonrio, yo se lo dije, y el no para de decir que no lo hizo, Ayudame Ren-Dice Veronica.

-Y si Sonrio?-Pregunto Ren, sospechando.

-Si, lo vi con mis propios dos ojos-Dice Veronica.

-Agh!-Gimio Fastidiado el chico de Amarillo-Parece que quiere Llover y no traje paraguas-Dice como nota el Argunento entre los tres-Ren que te he dicho...

-Que no trate de detenerlos por siempre termino metiendome en su pleito, y peleando con ellos, lo se Carl-Dice Ren a Carl, el chico de amarillo.

* * *

 _Con Cameron._

El estaba en un Laboratorio con estilo de cueva, las piedras en una mesa como en esta tambien habian, desde Microscipios hasta Lectores de Radiacion. Tomo uno de los Lectores de Calor y de Radiacion, el nivel Calorifico de cada una era diferente, la central que ahora portaba un brillo rojo, esta soltaba un poco de calor, la que estaba a su lado parecia soportar esa cantidad de calor ya que brillaba incluso mas de color Amarillo, a su lado; la cual brillaba de color rosado; parecia esconder su brillo en las partes internas pero esta empezo a brillar, Cameron tomo unas pinzas como, la metio en la del brillo rosado, entonces todas estas empezaron a brillar aun mas fuertes de las rocas unas luces salieron volando, Cameron tomo 4 de ellas, las Roja, Azul y Amarilla, ademas de la rosa, al sostenerlas en sus manos estan empezaron a brillar de manera que parecia ver directo al sol, como no noto que la luz Negra se clavo en el muro, quedando enterrada alli adentro, con el calor que expelia la roca empezo a fundirse tapando el agujero, el calor y brillo de la roca dejo de responder, dejando a la Roca Negra adentro del muro.

-Bueno... 4 de 5, no esta mal-Dice Sonriendo como una señal le llega, en las;Totalmente legal revision; de las camaras de la ciudad... Las cuales eran aparecieron imagenes de monstruos extraños, Vernage y un extraño Monstruo araña-Oh dios, es mejor que me apresure!-Dice como toma un soplete, una mascara y varios aparatos empezando a hacer varias cosas.

* * *

 _De nuevo en Meteor High._

Mientras Veronica, Ray, Carl y Ren hablaban y comian, un monton de ruidos de truenos y tormentas, estando ellos al lado de la venta vieron el cielo un gran Vortice Morado y Negro aparecio en el cielo, un trueno cayo justo en el suelo, al frente de la Secundaria, Vernage, un Monstruo araña, el cual era una cabeza de 8 ojos rojo sangre una forma de Telaraña cual estaba en su cara cual patron de armadura, en su pecho una armadura negra, por los lados 4 brazos y 4 patas delgadas en lugar de piernas, estas salian de un cuerpo parecido al de una Tarantula, la araña empezo a darle vueltas a la parte superior de su cuerpo cual trompo, pero su parte baja permanecia en el suelo, los otros monstruos parecian monstruos Hibridos, teniendo de tres tipos diferentes, uno que era un Cheetah Tiburon, Leon Mantis, Araña Pajaro, todos parecian una fusion asquerosa aterradora, partes extra saliendo de cualquier lado de su cuerpo, Vernage esta vez usaba un traje negro ajustado resaltando su figura, mas de un Chico se le quedo viendo, excepto Ren y Ray, Ren por que se quedo viendo las extrañas creaturas, y Ray que estaba mirando la mano de Veronica tomada con la suya completamente sonrojado.

-Cariño! Donde estas?!-Dice Vernage como sus ojos brillan levantando su mano hacia el edificio como su vision se vuelve de rayos X, al no encontrar nada, uso sus poderes para distorcionar la pared y el vidrio de la cafeteria, los amigos, se habian movido con suerte de la mesa, por que un cuarto de toda la cafeteria desaparecio. Entonces empezo a caminar hacia Thompson.

-Hola, Niño has visto a mi Cariño?-Pregunta Vernage.

-Si se me permite preguntar, señora, madam, señorita; cual es el nombre de su... Ca-Fue interrumpido.

-Hablas mucho, DisaSpider, envuelvelo-Dice lanzandolo como la Araña; conocida como DisaSpider; lo toma con sus manos, atandolo en un 'Burrito' de Telarañas-Ahora quien me dira, donde esta mi Cariño?!-Pregunta Vernage con una sonrisa Sadica en su cara, los estudiantes empezaron a huir a los segundos, los unicos que se quedaron alli fueron Thompson cubierto en todos lado menos la nariz y ojos, Ray, Veronica, Ren y Carl.

-Vernage!-Dice una voz que todos reconocieron, con excepcion de Jack(Jack es Thompson) que no podia escuchar nada.

-Profesor!-Gritaron el grupo.

-Cariñin!-Dice Vernage coqueta.

-Veo, que no cambias tu forma de vestir para nada-Dice Cameron viendo fijamente cada detalle de Vernage.

-Te gusta lo que ves?-Pregunta Vernage.

-Me desagrada adimitir que si-Dice Cameron; para el placer y felicidad de Vernage; Cameron entonces toma dos maletines de su auto, ambos plateados, se agacha y los coloca en el suelo, los abre revelando 4 braceras en uno de ellos y en el otro 4 Smartphones negros cuadradescos y un poco grandes para un Telefono con un Boton del lado derecho, todos sin tapa la cual estaba justo al lado de esta, las Braceras y y Smartphone se unieron en una luz segun su color, y volaron hacia ellos, la Roja hacia Ray, la Azul volo lejos del Lugar donde ellos estaban, la de Color Amarillo hacia Carl y por ultimo havia Veronica volo el Rosa, la luz se separo en dos una empezo a girar una y otra vez en sus muñeca y la otra se poso en su mano, eran una pulsera dorada con un cristal en la parte superior, el de Ray era un rombo rojo en este estaba grabada una S, Carl tenia un rectangulo amarillo tenia grabada una L y Veronica un Circulo rosado teniendo grabada una T.

-Ohh?-"Dice" Vernage al ver esto.

-Bueno segun veo tenemos a 3 Rangers-Dice Cameron-Me pregunto quien tendra Blue ahora? Bueno es hora de enseñar un poco...-Dice como cierra los maletines y se levanta-Estudiantes, es Hora de hacer un Change!-Dice como se pone lado a lado a ellos-Primero... Coloquenle la tapa a los Telefonos-Dice como estaban confusos.

-Profesor por que vamos a-Pregunta confuso Carl, en cambio Veronica entusiasmada lo hace, este tomo un color Rosado como entonces del telefono suena una voz ligeramente femenina y animada suena.

 **[Pink!].**

Entonces viendo lo que paso, los otros dos colocaron las tapas.

 **[Red!]**

 **[Yellow!].**

Los Smartphones tomaron los respectivos colores.

-Bueno, ahora presionen el boton de lado derecho, y luego otra vez luego del sonido.

Veronica y Carl lo hicieron primero, Ray lo presiono un poco despues de ellos dudoso.

 **[Ready?!].**

Pregunto una voz animadamente y un poco grave, entonces Veronica lo presiono despues.

 **[Start!].**

-Bien, ahora marcen 1, 2, 3 y 0, luego aparecera un boton en el centro de la pantalla, presionenlo-Dice Cameron separandose un poco del grupo.

 **[One!(1), Two(2), Three(3), Zero(0)! Let's...].**

-Ahora coloquenlo en su brasera!-Dice Cameron.

 **[Set and...]**.

-Digan "Ancient Change" y girenlo-Dice Cameron.

-Ancient... Change!-Dice Veronica un poco dramatica girandola hacia la derecha, dejando el Telefono de lado.

 **[Change! Pink Power! Ancient... Turtle!].**

-Ancient Change-Dijo Ray cual murmuro casi un susurro girando el Smartphone.

 **[Change! Red Power! Ancient... Sabertoot** **h!].**

-Ancient Change!-Exclamo Carl como gira el Smartphone.

 **[Change! Yellow Power! Ancient... Lion!]**.

Los tres fueron cubiertos por energia, mientras Veronica se movia con un dramatismo innecesario, el traje empezo a formarse pimera la tela; rosa; luego sus manos la derecha con una muñequera parecida a un Caparazon, en su hombro, un cuadrado negro justo en la zona de la axila junto a su cuello estando esta de frente con un dibulo de Tortuga rosa, parecia un boton, su casco era como un Caparazon de tortuga un Patron cuadrado arriba y abajo, de su frente salia una cabeza de tortuga, entonces en su pecho el simbolo del Rayo aparecio.

El siguiente era Ray, quien en realidad solo movio su mechon quitandolo de su cara, su Casco, recordaba... Al de la Ranger Amarilla de Mighty Morphin pero con el colo Rojo, en su mano derecha una brazera dorada como esta tomo una forma llamenante con estilo de cabeza de tigre, el mismo cubo negro estaba en su hombro con un dibujo de un Tigre Dientes de Sable, y en su pecho el simbolo del rayo, una capa hecha de piel marron caia de sus hombros

Y por ultimo Carl, quien solo miro todo un segundo algo confundido, antes de obtener un traje igual a los otros pero amarillo y su casco tenia una melena solida en el casco, su mano derecha tenia tres grandes garrar desde la parte superior de la muñequera, antes de retraerse, en el borde de su Espalda y trasero una cola, muy falsa.

Ren y Jack miraron esto con asombro, como Jack trato de decir algo, pero no pudo por tener Telaraña en la boca

-Con esto! Tenemos 3 Rangers Nuevos con esto otro equipo-Dice Cameron, tachando 'Hacer un equipo Ranger' de una lista-Y que esperan? Vallan a hacer su Jodido Roll Call, Rangers Ancient Power!-Dice Cameron, poniendose al lado de Ren, quien seguia con la boca abierta y los ojos cual platos, Cameron solo sonrio orgulloso tomo su mandibula suavemente cerrandola-Cuidado hay moscas.

 _ **-El Antiguo Caparazon! Ranger Rosada Turtle!-Dice Veronica como mueve sus manos cual director de Orquesta.**_

 _ **-El Antiguo Rugido! Ranger Amarillo Lion-Exclama Carl como su melena empezo a brillar, haciendo a los Hybrisaster(Los monstruos Hibridos) gritar/Rugir de dolor.**_

 _ **-Los Antiguos Colmillos! Ranger Rojo Sabertooth!-Dice Ray un poco motivado como se para en el centro de los dos otros Rangers-La Antiguedad en el Presente y continuando en el Futuro! Power Rangers...-Dijo Ray como los tres dicen juntos.**_

 _ **-Ancient Power!-**_ Entonces Vernage hace brillar su ojos como una explosion aparece detras de ello, desde su lugar Cameron le dio un pulgar arriba, ella sabia que eso querria Cameron; no por nada lo Amaba; que pasara en una escena asi, ademas era un buen toque.

-Ahora Rangers... Mandenlos a la Antiguedad-Dice Cameron, como Veronica le aplaude un poco, como los demas la miran con cara de 'Que hay mal contigo?' Excepto Ray.

-Este no era el Plan, Araña tonta ve y encangarte de los Rangers, yo me voy!-Dice mirando hacia arriba chasqueando la lengua antes de darse vuelta hacia Cameron-Hasta la proxima Cariñin!-Dice moviendo su mano como desaparece en un brillo de ojos Verdes.

- **Ahora Rangers... Que tal si los Destrozo de una vez, prometo que sera doloroso-Dice DisaSpider con una macabra Risa aguda de su parte.**

Chicos el cuadrado en sus hombros, toquenlo una vez y luego elijan entre presionarlo de nuevo 1, 2 o 3 veces-Dice Cameron, como presionan el boton una vez.

 **[Ancient Call!].**

Y entonces, Veronica toca 2 veces, Carl una y Ray 3.

 **[Ancient Blade!].**

Veronica obtubo una Espada, esta tenia solo un lado filoso, esta arma estaba estilizada entre Rojo, Dorado y negro como sus colores principales, en la guarda un pequeño curbado en el que parecia encajar la parte de abajo de las brazeras, tenia unas partes en el lado de la hoja no filosa que estan como petrificadas.

 **[Ancient Trident!].**

Carl obtuvo un arma con los colores Amarillo, Dorado y Plateado, las triples puntas Plateadas, la punta de los tres Filos cual tenedor eran Doradas, el mango completamente Amarillo, en el espacio en el que el mango terminaba y comenzaban las punta habia un lugar donde podia colocarse el Smartphone al parecer.

 **[Ancient Blaster!].**

Este era una arma pistola con la modelacion de un revolver, pero el espacio de las balas era irremovible. Esta arma era Azul en esa parte, en la zona del Seguro estaba el sitio en el que se colocaba la parte trasera del Brazalete en el lugar de el mismo, En el Cañon del arma estaba Petrificada, en lo demas estaban los Colores Dorado y Negro, en cuanto el ama aparecio frente a Ray, el la tomo y disparo a los Hibridos, Cameron empezo a ver el numero de Hibridos y lo que se podria hacer, antes de que Ray saliera volando por el retroceso del arma, los Lasers golpearon a los Hibridos, destruyendo a algunos, Carl se deslizo de Rodillas debajo del DisaSpider, clavando su Tridente en su cuerpo aracnido, pero quedo trabado alli quedando sin armas, Carl solo huyo de la Araña, y Veronica lanzaba 'cortes' hacia los hibridos pero solo movia su arma de una lado a otro.

Cameron y Ren solo veian esto con una cara de 'Esto es una Verguenza...', Jack en su lugar tenia una cara Arrogante.

-Por favor!-Grita Cameron-Esperaba que al menos hicieran algo... Bueno no queda de otra, presionen en el telefono, el boton de al lado una vez, luego 7-9-3 en el teclado!-Exclama Cameron.

 **[Ready** **?! Seven(7)! Nine(9)! Three! Let's...].**

Presionen el boton en la pantalla giren el Telefono a la posicion original y de nuevo a como estaba-Giraron el telefono rapidamente en su brazera como un brillo aparecio en el casco de los tres.

 **[Downloading!].**

En los Cerebros de los tres amigos aparecieron imagenes de movimientos de batalla, algunas se movian, otras no, en algunas se usaban armas en otras los puños.

-Profesor...

-Dime Profe, Profesor es demasiado serio-Dice Cameron.

-Para que era ese codigo?-Pregunta Ren.

-Ese codigo descarga mediante pulsos de diferentes tipos imagines y movimientos de Batalla, ya sea con o sin armas, en pocas palabras le enseña al cuerpo movimientos de lucha, y añadi un poco de Parkour por si llegaba a ser necesario-Dijo Cameron mirando a Ray quien disparo a los Hibridos, entonces esquivo agachandose y moviendose hacia un lado un ataque de uno de ellos con brazo de mantis, tomo su arma apuntandola pegada a su estomago jalo el gatillo, haciendolo caer al suelo, Ray tomo entonces el cuerpo del Hibrido usandolo de escudo mientras dispara contra los demas Hibridos.

Veronica por su parte corto a uno de ellos, bloqueo uno de los ataques con el caparazon de su mano, antes de darle una patada de tijeras apretandolo y mandandolo hacia los otros. Entonces Veronica y Ray colocan la parte baja de Brazera en el espacio activando un Finalizador.

 **[Pink/Red Charge! Turtle/Sabertooth Final Shoot/Slash!].**

-Ancient Blast Final Shoot!-Exclamo Ray, disparandole a los Hibridos.

-Ancient Blade Final Slash!-Exclamo Veronica, haciendo varios cortes, como todos los hibridos explotan.

 **[Ancient Call! Ancient Trident!].**

Carl activo el sistema de llamada, como el Tridente salio de la Araña y volo hacia Carl girando un poco antes de volver a su mano, entonces lo clavo en el suelo con las puntas hacia arriba, usando su mano derecha quito el Smartphone de su Brazera y lo tomo con su otra mano, con la derecha sostuvo de nuevo el tridente, y con la izquierda coloco el Smartphone en el Tridente, haciendo a esta brillar.

 **[Yellow Charge!** **Ancient Roaring Final!].**

Ancient Triple Lion Roar!-Exclamo Carl lanzando un corte triple a traves del aire lastimando al DisaSpider como en el fondo un Rugido se escucho en el fondo, las marcas de las heridas brillaron quemando un poco a la Araña desde adentro.

-Ahhhh! Duele! Quema!-Grita la **DisaSpider** , como entonces Ray junto con Veronica lo atacan sin cesar destruyendolo en un ultimo ataque.

* * *

 _En algun lugar._

Un gotear se escuchaba en un sitio oscuro, sin ningun tipo de luz, unos pasos se escucharon como una voz grave dijo.

- **Vernage!-** Grita una voz como solo se ven dos ojos Rojo Sangre- **Gigantifica esa Cosa! Esa Basura sera mejor que destruya mas cosas o yo mismo lo borrare!** -Dice como una gigantesca mano Enguantada golpea con fuerza la Brazera del Trono haciendo un gran Sonido, entonces Vernage en el centro de una sala usando su poder hizo que una velas se encendieran en un Simbolo de Estrella... Este estaba junto a varios simbolos extraños.

 **-En el Nombre de la Destruccion, el caos y el Desastre! Luz Oscura! Convoco el Poder de los Antiguos de que DisaSpider ha de Regresar!-Invoco Vernage un conjuro como-Aserger! Aserger! RedipSasid aserger!** -Empieza a Exclamar estas 'Palabras'.

* * *

 _De nuevo con los Rangers._

La estrella aparecio encima de los restos de la Araña, pasando por estos como brillaron morado Oscuro, haciendose gigantes.

-Y ahora que hacemos?!-Preguntan en un Grito los Rangers.

-El boton de al lado, luego El Codigo es 9-5-0 y luego el boton de Llamada-Dice Cameron- _Espero que funcione... Ruego que mi teoria sea cierta-_ Piensa Cameron un poco preoocupado.

 **[Ready?! Nine(9)! Five(5)! Zero(0)!]**

Presionaron en el Teclado como dudaron un poco pero presionaron el boton.

 **[Ancient Zords! Let's Call!].**

En el laboratorio de Cameron las Rocas aparecieron, con un brillo volando hacia los Rangers, entonces frente a ellos, aparecieron con una forma nueva, eran pequeños animales, un pequeño Tigre de Dientes de Sable rojo, un Leon Amarillo y una Tortuga Rosa.

 **-Giren los Smartphone!-** Exclama Cameron como ellos lo hacen.

 **[Let's Get Bigger!].**

Los Zords se volvieron Grande tambien como los Rangers taltaron hacia ellos entrando en las cabinas; colocando el Smartphone en el tablero de Control, DisaSpider lanzo Telarañas hacia el Leon Zord, el cual rugio, devolviendo la Telaraña hacia el DisaSpider, Ray en su Zord, se lanzo encima de la Araña y lo mordisceo en el cuello, el Turtle Zord se lanzo con fuerza en contra de su estomago.

-Coloquen el Codigo 9-0-7, y terminen a esa Araña-Dice Cameron atraves de un Comunicador.

 **[Nine(9)! Zero(0)! Seven(7)! Zord Final Attack!].**

Sabertooth Flaming Bite Attack!-Dice Ray como la boca de su Zord se llena de llamas mordiendo a la Araña.

-Lion Shining Solar!-Dice Carl como la Melena brillo quemando a la Araña.

-Turtle Spinning Atack!-Dice Veronica Atacando al Estilo Mario Bross.

-Ancient Triple Blast!-Dicen los Tres como los Zords atacan a la araña haciendola explotar.

-Bueno... Supongi que la mandamos a la Antiguedad como dijo el Profesor no?-Pregunta Ray a lo que se escuchan un Sip en el comunicador de parte de Veronica.

-Ahora Profesor nos debe respuesta...-Dice Ray.

-Pues tendran que esperar hasta mañana ya es muy tarde-Dice Cameron viendo el cielo nocturno-Vayanse y mañana les respondere, voy a liberar a Jack, ustedes vayanse-Dicen como los Chicos se van a sus casa-Ahora Jack... Lamento esto pero no puedo dejarte recordar nada de esto-Dice como usando su mano se masajea un poco su mano derecha y dedos antes de colocar su mano en su cara y un Brillo Blanco cubrio la pantalla.

* * *

 **Con esto... Ya terminamos, este es el Primer Capitulo mas largo que he hecho a lo largo de mis diferentes Fics, y tambien mi primera de que no es CrossOver o Kamen Rider... Esta es mi primer Fic de Power Rangers. Pues... Espero les haya gustado Adiue!**


	2. Ataque 2, Explicaciones a medias

**Pues mi Capitulo 2! El OP no es el Tema de los Power Rangers... Decidi poner una parte de una cancion que me gusto y ajustarla un poco para añadir algo obvio.**

* * *

 _ **Hero-Skillet.**_

 _I need a hero to save my life._ _(Necesito un Heroe para mi vida Salvar)._

Cameron tomando unos de los Morphers Lanzandolo hacia la nada, pero es atrapado por Ray, Veronica y los demas quienes aparecieron de la nada.

 _I need a hero just in time._ _(Necesito un Heroe, Justo a Tiempo)._

Ray dibujando en su cuaderno.

 _Save me just in time._ _(Salvame Justo a Tiempo)._

Veronica corriendo de un lado a otra hiperactiva.

 _Save me just in time._ _(Salvame Justo a Tiempo)._

Carl con una mirada seria mirando a su Morpher.

 _Power Rangers..._

El mismo Abismo con los Ojos rojos y Vernage con sus ojos Brillando, antes de que la cabeza de ella se volviera erratica(Tipo Exorcista).

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right[Power Rangers]._ _(Quien luchara por el bien)._

Cameron charlando con una Castaña, antes de que la escena cambiara a Cameron solo en un sitio oscuro, antes de que un brillo blanco apareciera.

 _Who's gonna help us survive[From the Ancient!]._ _(Quien nos ayudara a sobrevivir)._

Jack corriendo como nenita de un grupo de monstruos antes de que los Rangers llegan a ayudarlo.

 _We're in the fight of our lives[Power!]._ _(Estamos en la batalla de nuestras Vidas)._

Los Rangers frente a una silueta gigante con ojos rojos.

 _(And we're not ready to die)[Power Rangers!]._ _(Y no estamos listos para morir)._

Los Rangers detransformados y lastimados, levantandose y tomando sus morphers y otro aparato.

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak._ _(Quien luchara por el debil)._

Se ven a los Rangers en su secuencia de Transformacion.

 _Who's gonna make 'em believe._ _(Quien los hara creer)._

Los Rangers salvando a un gran grupo de personas de diferentes monstruos.

 _I've got a hero (I've got a hero)._ _Livin' in me._ _(Tengo a un Heroe{Tengo a un heroe} Viviendo en mi)._

 _We're Power Rangers!_

Ray viendo con Determinacion, junto con los demas, y Cameron de espalda a ellos con una sombra cubriendo su cara.

 _I'm gonna fight for what's right._ _(Luchare por el Bien!)_

Una Ranger Azul luchando contra un monstruo.

 _Today I'm speaking my mind._ _(Hoy lo que pienso dire)._

Un Ranger Negro derrotando a un monstruo.

 _And if it kills me tonight._ _(Y si me mata yo)._ _(I will be ready to die)._ _(Estare listo para morir)._

Una Ranger Verde, cayendo al suelo, ante la mirada de Cameron.

 _A hero's not afraid to give his life._ _(Un Heroe no tiene miedo de dar su vida)._

Cameron cayendo de rodillas frente a Vernage y un monstruo.

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time._ _(Un Hero me salvara Justo a tiempo)._

Los ojos de Vernage brillaron cartalo antes de volver a ser verdes, la escena empieza a girar tornandose en la Ranger Verde atacando a Cameron.

 _I need a hero to save me now._ _(Necesito a un heroe que me salve ya)._

La castaña con la que Caneron hablo antes, sontiendo antes de que unas cadenas doradas la tomaran hacia una puerta.

 _I need a hero (save me now)._ _(Necesito a un heroe{Salvame Ya})._

Los Ciudadanos huyendo, mientras entre ellos levantamente caminaban en direccion contraria los Rangers destransformados.

 _I need a hero to save my life._ _(Necesito a un Heroe que me salve la Vida)._

Los Rangers cayendo al suelo antes de que una silueta apareciera disparandole a los monstruos y tomando a los Ranger.

 _A hero'll save me (just in time)._ _(Un Heroe me Salvara{Justo a tiempo})._

Los Zord en su forms pequeña aparecieron creciendo.

 _I need a hero[Rangers!]._ _(Necesito un Heroe)._

Una silueta de Pinguino.

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right._ _(Quien Luchara por lo que esta bien!)._

Los Rangers 3 primeros; Ray, Veronica y Carl; Rangers lado a lado, antes de que la Ranger azul apareciera a su lado.

 _Who's gonna help us survive._ _(Quien nos ayudara a sobrevivir!)._

Una Silueta con lineas blancas bordeando su forma.

 _I need a hero[Power Rangers!]_ _(Necesito un Heroe!)._

Un planeta desapareciendo en un Agujero Negro.

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak._ _Who's gonna make 'em believe_ _(Quien luchara por el Debil._ _Quien los hara Creer!)._

Los Rangers saludando a varios niños.

 _I_ _need a hero._ _I need a hero._ _(Nesito un HeroeX2)._

La Ranger Verde luchando contra un monstruo y los Rangers.

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time._ _(Un Heroe me salvara Justo a Tiempo)._

 _[Power Rangers Ancient Power!]._

El grupo Rangers; con sus traje Ranger a sus espaldad y ellos destransformados frente a estos, Cameron escondido detras de un arbol con la espalda apoyada en este con una Silueta acostada en la rama encima de el.

* * *

 _Capitulo 2. Respuestas a medias y el Segundo ataque._

 _Sabado, Casa de Cameron._

Ray habia llegado usando una camisa rojo y una chaqueta negra con toques dorados, y unas Converse Rojas. Veronica solo usaba un Jean y camisa Rosa, los tirantes rosa de su sujetador/Sosten se veia un poco haciendo que Ray girara su cabeza y se sonroja, haciendo a Veronica reir por su inocencia, Carl llego vistiendo una camisa amarilla y un Jean negro. Ren en contraste llevaba una camisa negra con pantalones amarillos. Apesar de no ser un Ranger Ren habia dtado presente y era amigo del grupo de amigos ellos creian que tenia derecho de saber que pasaba.

-Listos?-Pregunta Ray como todos asienten, entonces toca la puerta.

-Chicos!-Dice Cameron abriendo la puerta-Pasen, Pasen, hay mucho que explicar-Dice como entonces toca el cuerno de un Rinoceronte, haciendo que este bajara y dejara descubierto un boton rojo pequeño lo presioan como se escucha un sonido desde el librero.

-El librero, profe? No es muy-Decia Veronica como entonces todo el muro empienza a cambiar de color y el librero se unde en su sitio hacia abajo, revelando una puerta con un circulo de Colores: Rojo, Rosa, Azul, Amarillo, Negro y Verde, los colores circulaban un perfecto espacio circular, que se conectaba con los otros por mini canales-Cliche...-Dijo impresionada.

-Ancient-Dijo Cameron como la puerta se abre-Bienvenidos a la Ancient Cave, en pocas palabras es nuestra BatiCueva-Dice Bromeando como empieza a bajar or la escaleras-Que esperan? Vamos.

-En serio? No tienes un ascensor?-Pregunta Veronica.

-Bajen no sean vagos-Dijo Cameron riendo.

* * *

 _Ya abajo, en la cueva laboratorio._

-Sean bienvenidos oficialmente a la... Ancient Cave... No... Pensare un mejor nombre despues por ahora llamemoslo... Lab-Dice Cameron.

-No vinimos a esto, queremos saber que ocurre-Dice Carl.

-Pues que ustedes son... Los nuevos Power Rangers-Dice Cameron aplaudiendo presionando un boton haciendo que este hiciera caer Confeti-Ok, empezemos explicando lo que esta en su Brazeras(Parece un poco a una muñequera dorada), en estas cada una tiene un cristal, los cuales cayeron en meteoros de alguna forma estan infundidos con ADN de Diferentes animales cada una, cuando saque las Gemas, logre catalizar una escencia de un animal en cada una, por ejemplo la de los tres-Dice Cameron señalandolas-La brazera se llama Ancient Brace, junto con el Ancient Phoner, una union de la palabras Morpher y Phone obviamente-Dice Cameron, Ray saca su Ancient Phoner viendola-Al colocar la Tapa el Phoner permite la transformacion, los codigos y cosas es para que sea mas facil, pero un poco complicado para que sea vea muy cool... Pero continuando con esto, las Gemas le dan poderes a sus usuarios, hasta ahora no se cuales seran los suyos, se presentan de repente, y ahora explicare esto-Dice poniendo imagenes de los Monstruos y Vernage en su traje ajustado-No se que son esos monstruos o sus propositos pero Vernage... Ella es uno de los Big Bads, Se que tiene poderes Magicos por ahora y que esta tiene una le gusto por alguna razon, no suele luchar, pero si se que hay alguien mas jalando las cuerdas de ambos-Dice Cameron mostrando una Silueta tipica con las palabras 'Final Boss?', y una corona dorada, haciendo a todos ver esto con cara de 'Estas de Joda no?'-Tristemente no conozco su proposito, lo unico que sabemos es que tratan de destruir la tierra.

-Si usted lo sabia, por que no se transformo en un Ranger? No seria mas eficiente tener a alguien que sepa de esto-Pregunta Ren a lo que tods afirman que es cierto.

-Eso no importa ahora, donde estan los Mini Zords-Dice Cameron como el Lion Zord en su forma pequeña volo encima del Turtle Zord, hacia Cameron, mientras el Sabertooth Zord saltaba de lado a lado-Son tan bonitos... Les recomiendo no andar mostrando esto en todos lados, ahora Rangers, quisiera hacer algunas pruebas cientificas para ver que no hayan complicaciones y saber cosas de Superpoderes, y etc-Dice Cameron como Veronica se ofrece para ser la primera, Carl entonces se ofrecio segundo, quedando Ray de ultimo pero este solo dejo el Ancient Phoner en la mesa.

-No hare esto...-Dice Ray sorprendiendo a sus amigos-Yo no quiero SuperPoderes!-Exclama Ray, como el Ancient Brace se quita de su mano, y Ray lo deja en la mesa-Profesor seria mejor si usted usara este poder... No se preocupen no le contare a nadie-Dice empezando a subir las escaleras como Veronica lo sigue.

-Ray!-Exclama Veronica.

-Buenoo... No hay muchor problemas, usted puede-Decia Ren.

-No puedo, las Gemas eligen a su portador, aun que quisiera-Decia Cameron _-Y no quiero...-_ Penso-No puedo y sin sus poderes o Zord, nunca podran alcanzar el potencial que creo sin el, aunque no me preocupo muchos Rojos han estado confusos de ser Rangers pero suelen salir adelante... Espero que el pueda...-Dice Cameron calmado, pero por dentro preocupadisimo.

* * *

 _Con Veronica y Ray._

Ambos estaban afuera de la casa, Veronica tomo el brazo de Ray.

-Ray, espera!-Dice Veronica-Dime que tienes?-Pregunta Veronica.

-TU. SOLO. DEJAME... EN. PAZ!-Dice Ray como sus colmillos se alargan asustandola-Perdon pero es que... Yo no pedi nada de esto, yo no quiero superpoderes, no quiero ser un heroe.

-Pero debemos, serlo, mientras te seguia, escuche que las gemas eligen a su usuario por lo que si la gema te eligio, quiere decir que vio a un Chico Maravilloso, igual a como te veo yo, Ray-Dice Veronica tomando su mejilla, haciendo que Ray se calme; Sus colmillos volvieron a la normalidad; y se sonroje, entonces quita la mano de su cara.

-Estas Exagerando-Dice Ray como la luz Roja volvio a ponerse frente a el, el la toco reobteniendo su Ancient Phoner y Ancient Brace.

-Ves, incluso despues de haber renunciado el te eligio, no al profesor no ha otra persona, a ti-Dice Veronica abrazandolo, antes de soltarlo y entrar a la cueva.

-Un heroe...-Dice Ray-Eso no es algo que yo quiera ser-Dice Ray viendo su Morpher.

-Entonces que tal si nos das eso-Dice Vernage, junto a un extraño enano de ojos rojos.

-Vernage...-Dice Ray, a punto de presionar el codigo, pero entonces sale corriendo sus cristal brilla como se coloca a cuatro patas empezando a ir mas rapido.

 **-Vernage, envia a un monstruo por el cobarde-** Dice el Enano transformansose en una nube de energia con ojos rojos, la energia parecia cambiar de forma repentinamente y cambiando de color, infinitas veces, antes de desaparecer- **Trata de no echarlo a perder Vernage!** -Dice como su cuerpo se desaparece en un destello.

- **Invoco a aquella bestia que devora heroes, Ciclope-** Dice como un ciclope de estilo pelicula aparece- **Invoco las Llamas Milenarias, el Hielo de los Gigantes, Invoco los Terremotos de los Dstructores, Invoco a los Elementos, Aigam latnemelE, oy et ocovnI!-** 'Cantaba' Vernage como su cabeza empezo a moverse de manera extraña(Tipo el Exorcista), y el Ciclope, brillo antes de que su cuerpo se volviera de piedra, con toques de magma solido en su hombro y pecho derecho, justo en su otro hombro y pecho Izquierdo, se convirtio en Hielo saliendo en pico inclinado-Ahora ve, EleCiclo, asesina al cobarde de rojo-Dice Vernage sus ojos brillan y se desaparece en una distorsion.

- **Matar, Rojo-** Dice EleCiclo como su ojo empezo a moverse como loco viendo hacia todos lados, antes de ir en la direccion a la que fue Ray.

* * *

 _Con Cameron y los Rangers._

-Bueno segun veo Veronica su poder te permite defenderte de casi cuarquier cosa, es como tener un escudo en todo tu cuerpo-Dice Cameron-Y tu Carl, tienes un poder electrico-Suena una alarma-Y ahora que pasa-Se ve a EleCiclo atacando a personas de rojo y edificios rojos-Esta en el centro de la ciudad, Vallan.

-Pero que pasa con Ray-Dice Veronica.

-Yo le aviso.

-No por eso, parece estas atacando a personas de rojo y el siempre esta de rojo.

-Por eso dije que le avisaba-Dice Cameron-Que _tienen los Rangers con vestirse del color de su traje...-_ Penso Cameron con ironia.

* * *

 _Con Ray._

El se habia levantado corriendo de nuevo en 2 piernas, pasaba por el muelle, cuando choco con alguien.

-Oye ten mas cuidado!-Dijo una voz femenina-Espera que tu no estas en mi clase?-Dice como Ray abre sus ojos y se encuentra con Bright.

-Bright...

-Elizabeth, pero prefiero Betty-Dice levantandose.

-Bri... Digo Betty, perdon por esto-Dice Ray.

-No te preocupes pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-Dice Betty como entonces unos monstruos aparecieron estos eran de Magma, Hielo y Piedra-Y estas cosas que son?!-Se pregunta Betry, como el de Hielo trata de atacarlos como Ray mueve a Betty y luego patea al monstruo, antes de que viera que su mano estaba con la de ella, aprovecho para empezar a huir pero hubo un problema, llegaron a un muro por lo que quedaron entre luchar o morir.

-Lo lamento, esto es mi culpa-Dice Ray-Debi prestar atencion de hacia donde iba-Dice como mira la mano izquierda dd Betty, notando un... Ancient Brace con una Gema Azul con el grabado 'P'-Eso en tu mano, tu eres una...

-Que esto? Lo tengo desde ayer, no me lo he podido quitas, vino con esto-Dice Betty sacando su Ancient Phoner y la Tapa.

-Colocale la tapa-Dice Ray, sacando el suyo- _Tal vez no quiera ser un heroe pero...-_ Piensa Ray-Debo Hacerlo!-Dice como Betty coloca la tapa.

 **[Blue!].**

-Con esto somos 4 Rangers-Dice Ray-Haz lo que yo-Dice presionando el boton de al lado junto a Betty.

 **[Ready?! Start!].**

-Esto que es?-Pregunta Betty.

 **[One(1)! Two(2)! Three(3)! Zero(0)! Let's...].**

-Vamos a hacer esto-Dice Ray como unos de los monstruos van hacia ellos.

 **[Set and...].**

-Ancient Change!-Exclama Ray.

-An-Ancient Change!-Exclama Betty un poco extrañada.

 **[Change! Red/Blue Power! Ancient Sabertooth/Penguin!].**

El trade de Betty era como el de Ray pero con tema de pinguino y en sus mano una aleta que salen del brazalete dorado de su mano derecha hacia atras.

- **Antiguos Colmillos! Ranger Rojo Sabertooth!-** Dice Ray.

- **Antiguas Aletas! Ranger Azul Penguin!** -Dice Betty.

- **Power Rangers...** -Dice Ray.

- **Ancient Power!-** Exclaman ambos.

-Betty, usa el codigo 7-9-3-Dice Ray, pateando a varios, como Berty lo hace.

 **[Let's... Downloading!].**

Entonces Betty patea a varios de ellos, antes de ver a Ray golpear el Ancient Weapon Caller, entonces lo copia, ambos golpeando una solo vez, llamando a su arma caracteristicas.

 **[Ancient Call!].**

Ray patea en circulo a un grupo de monstruos que lo rodeaban.

 **[Ancient Sword!].**

Entonces Ray corta a vatios monstruos, La espada era de estilo medieval de doble filo, en su filo justo por encima de la guarda estaba el espacio para el Ancient Phoner.

 **[Ancient Freezer!].**

El arma tenia un forma cual penguino siendo un arma de Disparo, el sitio para el Phoner estaba en la espalda, entonces el pico se abrio, Betty disparo emoezando a congelar a los monstruos de piedra y hielo, estos se descongelaron rapidamente, y subieron de poder, Betty giro una perilla cambiandola a forma de agua, disparandole a los monstruos de Magma y Piedra, Ray por su parte lanzaba cortes de llamas contra los de Hielo, esquivo el ataque de uno cortando a uno que lo atacaba por la espalda, uno de los de Hielo trato de Atravesarlo con una lanza, detuvo el ataque con un muro de fuego, deteniendo esquirlas de hielo, luego lanzo cortes un par de cortes.

-Exactamente que son estas cosas?-Dice Betty disparando a uno detras de ella y pateando a otro, a su derecha, uso el cuerpo que caia de uno para disparar a todos los que estaban reunidos a su alrededor.

-No lo se!-Dice cortando a otros mas, entonces toma su Ancient Phoner-Coloca el Ancient Phoner en el arma-Dice como ambos toman el telefono añadiendolo en el arma.

 **[Blue/Red Charge!].**

* * *

 _Con Cameron._

-Esta Reaccion es... El poder de Blue..-Dice viendo una energia azul junto una roja-Bien hecho Ray.

* * *

 _De vuelta con los dos Rangers._

Betty cargo un disparo y cambio el arma a Hielo.

 **[Ancient Blizzard!].**

Betty disparo una Ventisca congelando a todos los monstruos en el sitio y el suelo.

 **[Ancient Slash Flame!]**.

Lanzo un corte circular de fuego creando un monton de cortes en el hielo, Betty se habia agachado, los monstruos explotaron.

-Hey Imbecil casi me cortas!-Grita Betty hacia Ray, como en su Ancient Phoner suena.

 _-Ray... Ray, estas alli?-_ Era Cameron.

-Profe, es usted?-Dice Ray, como Betty mira el Ancient Phoner, atonita.

-Profesor Adams, es usted? Usted sabe de esto... Tengo muchas preguntas.

 _-No ahora, Ray, hay un monstruo en la ciudad, tu y Blue, quien quiera que ses, vayan a ayudar a los otros-_ Su Phoner se cayo terminando la Comunicacion.

-No creo que deberia ir, seguro lo estropeo-Dice Ray.

-Estropearlo? Mira esto, si alguien es bueno en esto eres tu-Dice viendo los mini monstruos en el suelo, sus partes siendo estas solo hielo, magma petrificado y piedra.

-Betty... Gracias...-Dice Ray, como ambos ven lo lejos que estan del centro de la ciudad-Y como se supone que vayamos-Un codigo aparecio en su pantalla, 5-3-9.

 **[Ready?! Start! Five(5)!** **Three** **(3)! Nine(9)! Let's... Roll! Ancient Cycle Red/Blue!].**

Al girar los Phoner, Una Motocicletas aparecieron desde el suelo; el cual se habia abierto dejando un ascensor subir; con dos Motos una Roja con tema de tigre, y la otra azul con tema de Pinguino, ambos subieron, como so supieran lo que hacian y aceleraron, yendo Ray primero y luego Betty por que no cabian ambas Cycle al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _Con los otros Rangers._

Ellos 2 usaban sus propias armas caracteristicas, el Ancien Trident de Carl y el Ancient Shield; se parece un poco a esa cosa de la Megaforce Rosa pero de color plateado, con pequeños toques rosa y algunos Dorados, en el centro habia una linea como si se abriera cual puerta, y en el lado del escudo izquierdo en el lado del mango(El interior) estaba el sitio para el Phoner, ademas del escudo en su mano izquierda en la derecha tenia el Blaster, ella luchaba bloqueando las esquirlas que le lanzaba con su escudo, antes de disparar, siendo bloqueados los disparos con muros de piedra que para cuando lograban destruirlos recibian esquirlas, por su parte Carl lanzaba cortes con su tridente, antes de cubriendose de las esquirlas girando su Tridente en una circunferencia frente a su cuerpo, antes de que llegaran Ray junto con Betty, golpeandolo con la rueda de la moto en el ojo, haciendo que grite.

-Ray!-Exclama Veronica, como Ray y Betty se bajan de las Motocicletas que se autocondujeron a un sitio guardandose.

-Y una Ranger Azul-Dice Carl viendo su figura de falda pegada en el traje-Cool-Dice Carl, mirando a EleCiclo.

 **-EleCiclo, Matar, Rojo!-** Dice lazandose contra Ray, Veronica bloqueo el ataque de Hielo, antes de que Ray lanzara un corte contra el, Betty disparo agua contra el Magma, haciendo que un monton de vapor saliera de ese lado, Carl coloco su Phoner.

 **[Yellow Charge! Five(5)! Two(2)! Six(6)! Yellow Ultra Crush!].**

Entonces Carl corrio hacia EleCiclo clavando el arma en su ojo.

- **Agh! Maldito, Amarillo, Matar, Rojo, Matar, Amarillo, Matar Rangers!-** Grita EleCiclo sacando el tridente d su ojos, lanzandolo, entonces Carl lo atrapa, como Veronica cubre un ataque antes de disparar, mientras Ray atacaba el lado de piedra, siendo este en su mayoria su estomago y piernas, pero no tenia mucho efecto, el EleCiclo lanzo una Ventisca de Esquirlas contra Veronica, haciendo que su Escudo salga volando entonces por instinto su cuerpo activo sus poderes haciendo que su cuerpo se vuelva superduro, Betty tomo su arma en modo agua como Carl usa su poderes electrico atraves de su mano en el agua, electrificando a el Monstruo durante unos segundos antes de que llegara a la piedra de su cuerpo absorbiendo la electricidad en esa parte y mandandola hacia los Rangers de un pisoton.

-Mierda!-Dice Ray, como lanza un corte contra el EleCiclo, este tan solo lo detuvo con su mano.

* * *

 _Con Vernage._

Ella veia la batalla aburrida.

-Esto esta tomando mucho... No puede matar a los Rangers de un golpe-Dice Vernage.

* * *

 _Con Cameron y Ren._

-Necesitan ayuda...-Dice Ren apretando la mano.

-El problema es que lo unico que creo podria ayudarlos esta petrificado y necesita al quinto Ranger!-Dice Cameron llendo de un lado a otro en su silla de oficina la cual tenia unas rueditas.

-Que haces?!-Ren Alterado

-Busco algo para ayudar, pero no hay nada! Nada!-Dice golpeando la mesa-Ray puede con el lado de Hielo con su poder de Fuego, Azul con el Magma usando agua, pero nadie puede contra la roca... Me siento en Pokemon sin saber la tabla de tipos!-Exclama Cameron, llendo de lado a otro, esta vez solo se movia sin sentido de direccion, dando vueltas sin razon.

-Debe haber algo que hacer!-Dice enojado Ren.

-Necesitamos un milagro o que magicamente el teorico poder de oscuridad de la Black Gem, en el meteoro perdido.

-Que?! De que serviria el poder de la oscuridad-Dice Ren.

-El arma es un Latigo y una daga, creo, el poder de la oscuridad te permite manipular las sombras, lo mantendria en un mismo sitio, para que podamos usar el arma final, lo que creo en un Cañon... o un Lanza cohetes, necesita despetrificarse primero-Dice Cameron mirando las piedras, con forma cual latigo y la de su lado, un cuchillo, en una de las mesas, en la izquierda una forma cual cañon o LanzaCohetes.

- _Debe haber algo que pueda hacer! Algo lo que sea!-_ Piensa como en el muro una luz atraviesa pequeños agujeros.

-Hey mira que raro, justo hay pulsaciones de la Bla-Dice Cameron viendo la pantalla antes de que la piedra saliera y justo al salir suelta una pequeña explosion haciendo que varias cosas cayeran incluyendo la mesa, el Meteoro brillo de color Negro con Toques Morados, chocando contra Ren lanzandolo contra unos quimicos, de los cuales algunos cayeron en su boca-Ren! Ren!-Grita Cameron haciendo RCP, compresiones todo lo que se le ocurrio pero nada funcionaba, coloco una maquina de oxigeno en su cara, verificando que su cerebro no muriera-Tengo poco tiempo para esto...-Dice tomando el Meteoro.

* * *

 _Luego de mucho tiempo._

Ren habia muerto... Pero Cameron miro el Ancient Brace de el pero este era Morado en lugar de Dorado y la Gema negra con una 'P' grabada, la coloco en la mesa, el Brace brillo volando hacia Ren, este empezo a brillar en humo negro y Morado empezo a levantarse como sus ojos brillaron Morado.

-Ren, Gracias a Dios!-Dice Cameron.

-Dios... No hay tal Dios-Dice Ren empujando a Cameron como coloca la tapa de su Ancient Phoner, una voz de ultratumba dijo.

 **[Purple!].**

-Ancient Changer!-Dice Ren girando el Phoner.

 **[Ready! Let's... Set and Change! Black Power! Ancient Cobta!].**

Su traje Ranger era negro como el dorado de su traje era Morado, con tema de Cobra y una capa morada caia por sus hombros, un par de ojos Morados se marcaron en su casco, justo en Visor.

- **Antiguo Veneno! Rang** **er Negro Cobra!** -Exclama Ren adentro del casco su cabello se volvio morado excepto por algunas vetas que seguian siendo Negras, sus ojos en el casco brillaron como su cuerpo se cubrio de sombras.

* * *

 _Con los Rangers._

Los Ranguers en el suelo como Ten aparece frente a ellos, en ese momento algo paso, al verlos recordo quienes eran... Quien era.

-Chicos!-Exclama Ren llendo hacia ellos, como la daga aparece en su mano, esta tenia toques extraños en todos lados pero no tenia ningun espacio para el Phoner.

- **Ranger, Negro, Matar, Rangers!-** Grita como Ren levanta su mano, los ojos en su casco brillaron, sus piernas fueron enguyidas en sombras.

Vernage desdw donde estaba olio un poco-Ese Ranger huele a muerte-Dice mirandolo

 _-Rangers con esto desbloquearon el Ancient Cannon... No suena bien, lo Nombraremos despues-_ Dice Cameron desde el telefono de Ren.

-Asi esta bien profesor-Dice Ray-Ven Ancient Cannon-Un Cañon de color rojo, amarillo, azul, Rosado y Negro, tenia toque morados y Dorado en diferentes lados, en los lados y la parte superior de a zona trasera de esta habia espacio para los Phoner, los Rangers colocaron su Phoner, Ray en la parte superior y los demas en los lados.

 **[Cannon Full Charged! Final Destroy!].**

Ray, jalo un gatillo disparando contra el monstruo.

Mientras Cameron penso-Dios _... Creo que el poder de la Black Gem es Mayor que el de las otras... Como el de ella...-_ Penso Cameron mirando como el Monstruo estaba enterrado en sombras.

-Toma esto! Ancient Cannon Destroy!-Exclaman juntos lo Rangers.

* * *

 _En el Paramo._

La masa se convirtio en la gigantesca criatura del trono.

- **Vernage, ponte a cantar!-** Dice como se levanta, cambiando su apariencia a una mas pequeña siendo esta cubierta en una capa marron y negra, una capucha cubriendo su cara(Como la que llevo Andros, segun recuerdo).

* * *

 _Con Los Rangers._

EleCiclo empezo a crecer, como los Rangers invocan su pequeños Zords.

 **[Let's Get Bigger!].**

Los Zords se lanzaron contra el Ciclope triple Elemental pero entonces los mando a vola con fuerza.

* * *

 _Con Cameron._

-Rapido! Rapido! Rapido-Dice Cameron haciendo algo en una computadora-Debo programar este Codigo...-Dice Cameron presionando 'Enter'.

* * *

 _Con los Rangers._

Ellos estaban siendo derrotados antes de que de los Phoner de todos sonaran era Cameron.

 _-Chicos nuevo Codigo: 4-8-6-_ Dice Cameron como lo Ranger lo presionan.

 **[Mega Ready! Four(4)! Eight(8)! Six(6)! Let's... Docking! Ancient Megazord Docking! Ancient Gigant Megazord! Docking Completed!].**

El Megazord se unio, el Zord Cobra siendo el mas grande de los todos(Largo), se transformo en las piernas en la derecha se poso el Zord Tortuga terminando la otra pierna, el Zord Tigre Colmillos de Sable se transformo en la base, sus brazos siendo el Penguino y el Leon, la boca del Tigre se abrio mostrando una cara de ojos verdes, sus brazos animales en a los lados de su cara.

-Completado! Ancient Gigant Megazord!-Exclaman Juntos.

 **-Eso si es un Megazord-** Dicen Vernage y Cameron desde el Paramo y Cueva, respectivamente.

El Megazord tomo la melena de Zord Leon usandola se escudo, una Espada se aparecio en su mano, lanzando cortes en diestra y Siniestra, lanzo una serie de patadas con la pierna Cobra, creando rasgaduras en el aire dejando al Ciclope en si sitio, antes de que su 'Escudo Leon' brillara haciendo desaparecer las Sombras y quemandolo, el Montruo lanzo esquirlas, y avalanchas contra el Megazord, fueron detenidos, pero entonces su lado de Magma se encendio explotando cual Volvan haciendo llover Magma ardiente, El Zord uso el Brazo Pinguino para obligar a llover y activo una mino ventisca congelando la Lava y creando nieve y Granizo. Los Rangers lanzaron un corte gigantesco.

 **-Ancient Gigant! Slash Strike!-** Exclaman los Rangers lanzando un disparo gigantez cortando al monstruo este exploto en un solo segundo.

* * *

 _Con Cameron._

Los Ranger habian llegado alli, y justo a Cameron celebraban su Victoria.

-Primera victoria como equipo! Salud!-Dice Cameron chocando el Refresco, con ellos, luego de mucho tiempo todos se fueron a sus casas-Buenooo-Dice terminando su Pizza la cual iba a compatir pero no resistio y se la quedo-Comenzemos el experimento-Dice como toma una grabadora-Las capacidades y poderes de a Black Gem parecen estar a un nivel cercano al de la Green Gem... Al parecer tuvo un efecto contrario al de la Green Gem, por lo que Green y Black Rangers pueden ser la clave... Si tan solo... Lograra recuperarla-Dice viendo una imagen de una chica castaña vestida de Verde y rosa-Es hora de Comenzar con las pruebas, la de ambos-Dice Cameron viendo un meteoro el doble tal vez triple de grande que el de las Gemas este estaba junto a una caja metalica abierta con un monton de circuitos, antes de cablear unas cosas con unas pinzas y cerrarla-Prueba numero 70, Emperor...

* * *

 **Este es el Cap 2... El final aun no me gusta mucho... Pero fue lo que mejor me salió.**


End file.
